Polandball Wiki Song Contest Wiki:Rules
The rules for this Wiki are as follows, please read them carefully: Essential Rules # This cannot be stressed enough. You WILL be banned from this Wiki for broadcasting unwanted personal information of other users (doxxing): ##Doxx the nationality of an user: 2 weeks block ##Doxx the city where the users live: 3 months block ##Doxx the real name: 1 month block ##Doxx the real surname: 3 months block ##Doxx both (name and surname): 1 year block ##Doxx the house where the user live, the telephone number, the voice or the face: Permanently Blocked (100 years) #Do not insult other members of the community. Punishment: A 3-days' block, with 2-days extension for each repeat. Warnings are only given for new users. #If you insult, vandalize, spam, threaten, make alts, write vulgar information and insult other wikis, we will ask Staff/VSTF to globally block you. Punishment: Globally blocked #Do not make alts to surpass bans. Punishment: Permanently Banned (the Alt), banned for a longer time the original account) #If you do things on this Wiki for the purpose of self-glorification, you will not be well-liked by the community. Punishment: Warning #DO NOT MINI-MOD. This means acting like an admin/chatmod even though you aren't one. If a person isn't behaving, tell the admins, they will resolve the issue, you don't need to type in all caps at them. Punishment: Warning Editing, Uploading Images and Making Pages # When uploading an image of a countryball, make sure the countryball doesn't use circle-tool, line-tool, curve tool and copy-paste. The exception to this is if it is your Wiki avatar, although it is discouraged. # Vandalizing is not allowed in any way or form. Punishment: Depends on how bad the vandalism was # Do not make a page of a fictional country you made up. NOTE: If you have a facebook page for it it can be kept, just make sure you give the link to it, otherwise it will be deleted Punishment: Warning # Do not make a page of something that isn't/wasn't a political entity (country, city, state, etc.)Punishment: Warning # Do not add spam/duplicate categories. Punishment: Warning # If you would like to become an active contributor to this Wiki, get a single account with which to do it, or at the very least a single IP. Getting more than 1 violates Wikia policy. Constantly changing your IP to get around bans also violates Wikia policy. Punishment: Permanent ban on all alt acounts and a 3-day ban on original account Further Reading: Polandball_Wiki:Rules/Categories # If a page needs to be cleaned up, please add the "Cleanup" category. # If a page has propaganda, misspelling or just has horrible formating, please add the template. # If a page contents that will change (e.g.: ISISball, USAball) make sure to add # If a page needs to be deleted please add the template but please don't remove the contents of the page, the admins need to check what the page was about before deleting it. Userpage rules # Do not add hate speech about other users. # Do not add enemies in your infobox user. Chat Rules # Do not spam in chat. Punishment : 1 day of ban from chat # Do not declare war in chat. Punishment: 1 week of ban from chat # Do not post any porn (NSFW) or gore (NSFL) in chat. Punishment: Depends how bad it is # Do not post jumpscare sites, shock sites, virus sites or similar. Punishment: Depends how bad it is #Don't contribute to pointless arguments and flame wars. Punishment: 1 warning, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat # The previous rules also count here. Do not insult, mini-mod, alts, doxx, etc. #Restrictions on the use of character-styling such as bold, italicised, slashed, sized, typewritered, differently written and coloured text. It will still be used, but there will be a vague limit to how much you may use them (perhaps it shall only be used to emphasize points or annoucements). Other scripts like CУЯILLIC or Greek-like are subject to this rule too. ##Speaking in other languages (in this case, not in English) should be done only in private message. Greetings and other short words like "kurwa" are exempted from the rule. Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat #Very Bad speech is banned (mostly using caps and big text) and related topics, those convicted of them will serve two to six hour sentences depending on the severity. Repeated offenses will result maxinum 2 months banned from chat. This includes: #*Anti-LGBT speech #*Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...) #*Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...) #*Political ideas hate (against communism, against capitalism, against libertarianism, ...) #*Ultra-nationalism ("my country is stronk and must remove all other inferior countries or something") #*Racism #*Ultra-Liberalism/Ultra-Conservatism etc. #*Insulting another user. This includes calling him/her in a way that is ensured it's offensive for the insulted user (like: calls Antonio "Antonia" or something, say "IMC is Blocked IP", ...) #*...any other personal teasing #*Calls everything that you hate "a cancer" or "a mental disease". Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. *